I think You know me
by SatSly
Summary: Jade Y Beck estan juntos una vez mas... Pero, era eso lo que Jade deseaba realmente? JadexTori


**N/A: Hola a todos! Se que no he actualizado mucho ultimamente, pero creanme que pronto actualizare todos los fanfics x3.. he tenido problemas de acceso a internet x.x **

**Este es un One shot nuevo que espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece... **

* * *

¿Por qué hice eso? Digo, no era imperioso volver con él. No me moría por volver con él. Entonces quien mierda me explica ¿por qué regresamos?

Bueno, fue un día bastante extraño. Y creo que algo anda mal conmigo. Ahora mismo estamos en el auto de Beck, con él por supuesto; y no sé que decir. No soy la mejor conversadora del mundo, de hecho prefiero escuchar antes de hablar -incluso si eso signifique oír las estupideces que habla Robbie o Cat- Pero ahora mismo siento como si no pudiera decir algo, incluso alguna crítica o comentario negativo. Como sea, él conduce hasta su remolque. Supongo que quiere una reconciliación completa.

Estamos cerca, él sonríe de vez en cuando y yo lo imito. Bueno, después de todo lo extrañé un poco pero siento como si todo el odio que formé para alejarme de él siguiera separándonos.

"Fue una hermosa canción la que compusiste" Oh sí... 'you don't know me' Sí... suelo escribir poemas pero esa canción nació de la nada...

"Sí" desvío la mirada y veo el semáforo ponerse en rojo. Odio esperar y más ahora que me siento así de incómoda.

"¿Qué pasa amor? Estás callada" ¿Amor? Vaya, hacía tiempo que no oía que alguien me llamara así excepto de la boca de mi perfecta madrastra.

"No es nada, estoy un poco cansada" Sí, esa siempre es una buena excusa. Cuando tengo hambre o estoy triste no suelo tener energías para hablar, mucho menos para repetir las cosas. Él me sonríe y toma mi mano que está sobre mi regazo. "Estamos en verde" le digo y quito la mano para que la ponga en la palanca de cambio.

Veo mi peraphone y entro en la The Slap porque parece que ahora nos tocan todos los semáforos en rojo, es mejor aprovechar el tiempo de viaje. Y como cada vez que abro esa página veo un estado actualizado de Vega y este dice "Vaya... estoy feliz ¿ o no? / Estado...extraña"

Una carita confundida.

Vega... Ugh...

¡Gracias a Dios! Finalmente estamos en el estacionamiento, ahora a quitarme estas cosas de encima.

"Jade, espera. Entremos juntos, para contarles a mi familia la noticia" Oh cierto... somos novios otra vez. Uf... que aburrimiento. "Eh...Quizás será mejor que sea rápido porque es tarde y ya sabes..."

Él sonrío y asintió. Una vez que me bajé del carro y lo estacionó; tomó mi mano y entramos por la entrada principal directo a la puerta.

Su madre nos abrió y me abrazó. Al parecer entendió a penas me vio, sé que no soy la mejor opción para su hijo pero ella me aprecia más que cualquier integrante de mi familia.

Después de unos minutos que me fueron eternos fuimos al remolque. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a su casa y Beck me presentó como su primera novia formal. No estaba nerviosa, claro que no. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo por mi cuenta así que en realidad la familia de él jamás me importó, y por suerte, son bastante permisivos. Así que pasar las noches aquí no fue un gran problema. Las cosas eran bastante distintas, antes este chico canadiense era muy cariñoso; recuerdo que entramos abrazados al remolque y yo le ayudé a decorarlo. Aunque claro, lo rechazó. Dijo que prefería no tener adornos de tijeras y no decorarlo con tapices negros como mi pieza ya que por la falta de luz era mejor hacerlo n poco mas 'claro'.

No solo eso ha cambiado, hace dos años, Beck tenía el cabello negro -y se lo tinturaba- de negro azulado. Ahora se lo dejó crecer y volvió a su color castaño oscuro. Y yo, al contrario, tinturé mi cabello negro oscuro manteniendo mis mechones de cabello de color calipso.

Las cosas aquí no han cambiado mucho, misma decoración, y hasta podría jurar que esa chaqueta sigue colgada en la misma posición de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Ese día fue tan movido como este. Cuando él me botó, vine a su remolque y rompí algunas cosas suyas y mías. Con ellas sequé mis lágrimas borrando así los ojos de mapache que me quedaron de tanto llorar.

"¿No hay problema si te quedas?" pregunta con una cara de preocupación "No, da igual" respondo sin mucho entusiasmo. Odio admitirlo pero la verdad es que incluso estar aquí es mejor que en mi casa.

Ya estamos en la cama, me ofrece su hombro para dormir y no dejo de sentirme incómoda. Diablos, ¿por qué demonios volví con él? Sí lo extrañé y todo eso pero no me siento como en una relación. Me gustaba ser libre, molestar a Vega todo lo que quisiera sin que alguien me reprimiera.

_Oh..._

Estamos en la cama, ambos con nuestros pijamas -sí, no es ropa de dormir. Yo uso una ramera de Beck y él está en ropa interior.- Finalmente cedo para acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro, es mi mejor almohada siempre lo fue. Además sé que en la mitad de la noche se despierta por el calambre y saber que le duele, hace mis sueños aún más dulces. Sonrío. Él besa mis labios y voltea su rostro hacia el techo. Lo veo cerrar los ojos.

A un par de minutos después lo veo abrir los ojos y la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Frunce el ceño y dice "No quieres..." lo sabia, claro que quería sexo para reconciliarnos; después de todo van dos años que lo conozco "No, no estoy de humor" le respondo sin pensarlo, pues soy sincera. "Okay, dulces sueños" vuelve a besarme, esta vez en la mejilla y intenta dormir con mucho éxito, pues al par de segundos lo oigo respirar pesado.

Lo envidio, quisiera dormir ahora mismo. Tengo un montón de ideas y siento como si fueran millones de ratas en mi cerebro caminando y haciendo ruido con sus patas.

Cierro los ojos y me enfoco lo máximo para dormir. Sí, obligo a mi cuerpo a dormir. Sé que es difícil para el común de la gente; pero yo funciono diferente. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es convencer a tu cuerpo de que quieres dormir. El cerebro es algo tan complicado pero no para mí, soy capaz de controlar el dolor en esos putos días donde las mujeres somos mas 'sensibles' sin necesidad de tomar pastillas para el dolor, sólo utilizando mi cabeza. Si esta fuera otra época estoy segura de que sería una espía o algo por el estilo. La mejor a mi edad, podrían interrogarme, torturarme y no obtendrían nada de información; sólo placer de mi parte.

Cierro mis ojos y relajo cada músculo de mi cuerpo, intento poner la mente en blanco -aunque me es difícil, por alguna razón mi mente está mas activa que nunca por las noches, es como si fuese un animal nocturno- Respiro lento y profundo. Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho, para sentir los latidos de mi corazón; eso me relaja y a la vez, me aseguro de que mi cuerpo siga mis ordenes.

Funciona, de a poco siento como mis párpados pesan y pierdo la conciencia.

De vuelta a Hollywood Arts. Todos camino a sus salones respectivos y yo con Sikowitz. Mi vaso de café caliente extra cargado-extra grande matutino y tomo asiento donde siempre. El único lugar que siempre permanece vació no importa a qué hora llegue -excepto por esa vez que esa Vega se atrevió a poner su trasero y le di su merecido dejándola en el piso-

La clase es aburrida, tengo ganas de tocar un poco de piano, no sé porqué, ahora mismo no me interesa nada que salga de la boca de este adora-leche de coco.

Me voy de acá

Algo me detiene, es una vocecita chillona que reconozco.

"Jade..." Me volteo, es Vega "Claro, eso me haría muy feliz" Ironizo y ella sonríe algo triste o tímida, no sabría definir. Mira hacia los lados y espera a que todos dejen el salón. La última persona en salir es el profesor que adora estar descalzo, nos mira con una expresión …molestosa en su cara y dice "Está bien chicas, no las molestaré" Me desespera su cara...es como pervertido. Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta afuera.

"Jade..." Otra vez..uuugh "¿qué?" pregunto molesta por alguna razón.

"Lo siento, no quise molestarte ayer. Yo sólo quería que... bueno, fueras feliz" No es capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Feliz? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz, Vega? Lo soy, y bastante" Hablo más fuerte de lo que desee, algunos voltean a mirarnos y les devuelvo la mirada obligándolos de inmediato a que se metan en sus vidas.

"En verdad lo siento... no quise entrometerme pero..." Alguien puede explicarme por qué carajo le importa. "Me hiciste ver como una... como una desesperada" Sigo resentida...

Me mira con la cara más tierna que haya visto en ella, toma mis manos entre la de ellas y me dice "Lo sé y en verdad lo lamento. Haría lo que fuera por remendarlo... Y por cierto, está muy linda la canción que escribiste para mi"

¡¿Qué?! Yo no... quito la mano de golpe sintiendo mi rostro encendido.

"Sí, sé que esa canción estaba escrita para mi Jade, sé que fui una completa idiota pero saber que te tomaste el tiempo en hacerme entender cuan equivocada estaba..."sonríe buscando mi mirada "significa mucho, mi parte favorita es la final"

Comienza a entonar las estrofas finales y de pronto siento como este es el momento más incómodo de mi vida.

_**'Soy peligrosa, y te lo advierto**_

_**Pero no tienes miedo de mi**_

_**y no puedo convencerte**_

_**y no tengo que hacerlo**_

_**creo que me conoces'**_

"No tengo idea de que demonios hablas Vega" Intento alejarme un poco pero ella me sostiene el brazo deteniéndome. "Jade...no me mientas, te conozco más de lo que imaginas, así mismo como dice tu canción, si no, dime por qué no estás con Beck ahora mismo"

Cierto, ¿donde rayos se metió? Miro hacia los lados entrando en la desesperación.

"No digas estupideces Vega" Me dejó en Jaque no sé que decir, no se me ocurre ningún comentario ingenioso ni ácido que responderle. ¡¿por qué?!

"No sabes donde está, pero si sabes donde yo estoy. Por favor, déjame conocerte y poder remendar todo lo que te hice pasar ayer" No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...

Se acerca y me besa, ahí, en medio del pasillo que ahora parece estar vacío. Abraza mi cuello sin dejar que me aleje, me atrae hasta ella. Sus labios son tan suaves, su lengua es perfecta. Juguetea conmigo y mierda...me gusta. Sin saber cómo, correspondo el beso.

Luego de unos segundos se aleja un par de centímetros y con sus labios aún rozando los mios, sonríe y dice "Despierta, amor, despierta"

Abro los ojos con una luz golpeando mis ojos. Era Beck, mierda..todo fue un sueño...

* * *

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, Diganme, Que piensan?_


End file.
